


白袍男人

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 一个丧偶冒险者搬来新社区引发全部邻居想要同其发生x关系的故事。没有cp，来一个搞一个。





	1. Chapter 1

尽管那是一个伴有阵阵雷电的雨夜，我们都知道他是什么时候搬进来的。  
他的小屋就在我家的坡下，那天晚上我正在炉火前打磨一颗翠松石，越过骤雨恰巧看见前面暗淡许久的窗子突然亮了，闪烁着幽微的烛光。我走出门外，站在屋檐下往那光亮处望去，一群哥布林正在把成箱的家具搬进室内。新主人是个个头中等的男子，摘下兜帽，把挡雨的长袍也一并脱了。他身穿着共和旗手款式的衣服，在这个季节确实看上去过于清凉了，染白的长衣及时在雨夜中尤为明显。他在院子里环顾了一圈，从塞得满满当当的信箱里抽出一封还算干净的信封，从里面拆除一张粉红的信纸。他迅速的阅读完，让伊芙利特把它烧了。小小的二层楼很快被蒙着布的家具堆满了，我看他从衣摆下面摸出一袋金币，他打点手下的时候想当阔绰，想必是从富裕的乌尔达哈搬过来的。  
我走回屋内，继续打磨着宝石，想要把它修成能够镶嵌在项链中的形状。那个白袍男子搬进来的消息，第二天我便从邻居那里听说了。他们都遗漏了那张粉红信纸的秘密，有人说他找附近的工匠预定了奢华的钢琴和浴池，有人说他是从高脚孤丘搬过来的。  
我把镶好的戒指送去给住在山坡上的贵妇，她的丈夫随军队去参加多玛的解放战役去了，她一个人在家大概有两星历年，和管家发生了关系。我为她试戴珠宝的时候，管家正在为她涂指甲。  
“是不是有些松垮了？”  
“这正是最近流行的款式。”  
“哦……你听说最近搬进来的召唤术士了？我就想要他的那种项链，镶着钻石的，像这种。”  
她朱红色的指甲兑在一起，给我比了个三角形。  
“那我下回试着做做看。”  
“钱倒不是问题。只是我可不想风头被别人抢去了，那个人你听说了吧？他的伴侣可是很有名呢。”  
“我听说他是昨晚才搬进来的，已经传开了？”  
“他们俩之前上过秘银之眼。后来那个人在灵灾的时候死了，还刊登过专栏呢。”贵妇的眼睛眯起来了：“你说是吧，跟我那个在二线混吃等死的丈夫不一样。他是光之战士的鳏夫，继承衣钵的未亡人。沾着英雄味道的东西，但凡是有占有欲的人，都想拥有看看。你等着瞧吧，他的门庭一定会很热闹，说不定还得找你订张新床。”  
我也不知道如何回答是好，她晾干手指，吩咐管家支付尾款。我掂量着钱，正心想着今晚要吃些什么好，看天气今天也许可以钓到大鱼，研发一道海陆烩。下午的阳光十分强烈，暴雨的时候气温骤降，现在又变得炎热起来了，我走向沙滩，银白的沙子十分烫脚。  
远方一个人正从海上缓缓走来，正式昨晚搬来的白袍男子。他只穿着泳裤，把湿了的长发梳到耳后，见到我笑着打了招呼。  
“没见过你，是刚刚搬来的？”  
他长得很好看，眼睛是淡蓝色，背阳的时候微微发绿。竟让我一时间笨拙地撒了个谎。我早就从窗子里打量过他，他的皮肤是被太阳眷顾过的蜜色，带着水光，水流沿着他腹部的肌肉淌进裤子里。  
“昨天晚上。我住在四十二号，但愿没吵到邻居。”  
我脱了鞋，打算到浅水区钓鱼，用手在眼前搭了个凉棚，继续和他说：“还真是巧，我就是你的邻居，住在后面。我会做首饰，木匠的活儿也会点，需要帮忙可以找我。”  
“你可太热心肠了。这个小区的人真好，从早上开始，就有人来打招呼。”  
“你是冒险者？”  
我抛竿，不想让自己听起来好奇心重，像个窥探隐私的变态。  
“曾经是。现在已经不再参与那些纷争了。我曾经结实过些朋友，偶尔去他们住的地方旅游。和雇员关系也不错，在交易市场里炒炒物价，还能养活自己。”  
我用余光看他，他在沙地上躺下了，享受着日光。泳裤的边缘露出一丝没被晒到的苍白皮肤。他趴着没在看我，我回头迅速扫了一眼，他还带着戒指。那上面大概有他亡夫的名字。  
我帮客人做过对戒，在完工之前，要注入带有两人灵魂特征的以太，这样不论何时何地，都能瞬间传送到对方身边去。  
他能去哪里呢？他的伴侣已经入了土，带着属于他的以太，连一半灵魂都一起埋葬了。  
“你呢？”他喃喃自语：“噢……刚刚已经说过了……”  
我钓满一桶鱼的时候，他已经睡着了。趴在沙地上，臀部随着呼吸起伏着。他虽然是个冒险者，但是皮肤上却没有疤痕，也相当细腻。我尝试叫他的名字，他没有醒，黑色的长发间挂着星光一样的银白色沙子。我蹲在他身边，挡去日光，欣赏他的肉体。  
我又轻声呼唤他了一次，他安然地继续熟睡着。他的脖颈很优雅，背部的肌肉也匀称，一直吸引着我视线的臀部饱满而翘挺，我看得有些失神了，只觉得喉咙干燥。  
再回神的时候，我的手已经从泳裤大腿根的缝隙伸了进去，罩在了他的臀瓣上。我吓了一跳，又不敢迅速抽出来，怕把他从梦中惊醒了。掌下柔软而充满弹性的皮肤仿佛带着魔性的磁力，让我控制不住地按揉起来。他的臀很紧致，光是一只手就能罩住，被揉捏的时候，泳裤的布料陷进臀部的缝隙里，勒出一道好看的形状。  
我听到海岸上的浅堤上传来脚步声，及时收了手。我再度提好了音量叫他，这回他瞬间睁开了眼睛，表情充满了疑惑。看向我，有些害羞地笑了：“真不好意思，我刚刚睡着了？”  
我吞下口水，湿润了干涸许久的嗓子。回答道：“没睡多久，快涨潮了，走吧。”  
他把白色的长衣穿上，想要趁我不注意的时候调整勒进臀缝的泳裤。我乔装无事得领路，把小区里的广场和商店都介绍给他。我送他到了门口，然后上坡回了自己的家。  
我正在研究该如何处理生鱼的时候，正好从窗口看到他迈出房门，从邮箱中取出今天的信。又是一封粉红色的信，这次他没再烧掉，而是小心地折好了，快步回了房间。  
有客人写信来说要订做书架，去量尺寸的路上，我顺道去了一趟图书馆。秘银之眼杂志社颇有名气，所以要找曾经的期刊，并不费什么功夫。况且他就在封面上，我一眼就认出来了。他身边的人是个年纪相仿的敖龙，看起来强壮威武。他其实也是个高而矫健的人，但是相比之下，立马显得柔弱娇小了。这是一张战友风格的合照，他夹着魔导书，站在敖龙手提长柄斧的敖龙身边，胳膊肘顶着敖龙的胳膊。  
采访中大篇幅的是两人一同战斗时的往事，以及对当时大国防联军政治关系的分析。只有零星的几句提到了两人的关系，他们刚在高脚孤丘买下了地，身为威风凛凛的光之战士，敖龙也会偶尔下厨，种种。  
我看着他幸福笑着的照片，又想到了那天傍晚，他带着阳光温度的柔软皮肤。敖龙去世前，他们在那间房子里是怎样的？  
柔软的皮肤总能在恰到好处的时候唤起人的兽性，他会在厨房里和楼梯上被浇满。他们俩总是一起战斗，在休憩的空隙，也能在营地野战，他在敖龙身下是怎么叫的？高潮的时候，是不是也会露出刚睡醒时半睁着眼的迷茫神奇。那种被开发过的身体，现在怎么可能得到满足，他恐怕是把那把斧头还留在屋子里吧，夜深人静的时候难耐地在上面摩擦。  
我借走了期刊，打算晚上对着他的照片自慰。  
当天晚上我梦到他了，他站在潜水中，和一个敖龙接吻。他看上去幸福而满足，柔软的嘴唇被吮吸得变了形。那个敖龙把一条腿插在他两腿之间，以至于他只能踮脚站着。敖龙拉下他的内裤，他笑着应和，捧着敖龙地脸温柔地吻着下巴的甲片。  
他的伴侣尽情得揉捏着蜜色的臀瓣，不像我那样做贼心虚，而是理所应当地占有。他的腿根和肉臀上都出现了五指勒出的痕迹，饱满的丘被掌拍得发红。敖龙粗长的阴茎在他胯间摩擦着，很顺利地沿着会阴滑了进去，他的身体一阵颤动。敖龙向上顶的时候，他更加用力地攀紧敖龙的腰。  
“再深一些……”  
我听见他说。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

新的订单不日就制作完成了，我有了一笔灵活的资金，想要去金蝶赌个痛快。  
自从那天晚上梦到了他，我心知迟早要执行计划。大约是他搬来的一周后，有别的工匠运来浴池在他院落里安装。中午的骄阳下，他端着一瓶鲜榨的橙汁，坐在凉亭下邀请那工匠来休息。  
我夹上工具出门，漫不经心地从他院门前经过。他看到我的时候，蓝色的双眼中荡起一层波澜。  
“嘿，不进来坐会儿？今天可真够热的，喝点冷饮再走吧。”  
“那自然好，打搅了。”  
院子内有一股绿色植物刚被修剪过的清新气息。他这几天都在打理庭院，皮肤泛着一股纯熟的味道。这是我第一次走进他的领地，踏上台阶把手放在信箱上，感受着上面爱慕者的余温。卑贱的嫉妒心在我胸腔里作祟，有人足够幸运能理所应当地占有他，有人不知廉耻地向他接二连三表白，有人狡黠，借安装庭具之名肖想他的身体。  
我在他对面的长椅上坐下了，装修的工人看我一眼，继续手上的活儿。他起身进屋去帮我取个杯子。  
“你也在看他啊，我听说这片都传开了。你和他很熟吗？邻居？”  
我不置可否，把桌上的玻璃杯拿在手里玩转。杯子底部还有些橙汁的残液， 我舔着杯沿，像是在尝他的嘴唇。这时他走出来，摇了摇手里干净的杯，不解地看着我。  
“实在是太渴了。我一个工人，没那么多讲究。”  
我捋了捋头发，在他目光的对峙中，脸颊总能灼热起来。  
“我看那邮箱有些旧了，明天在家吗，给你来修修？”  
“啊……最近实在是太忙了，还没空管它。”  
“没事，都是邻居，举手之劳嘛。”  
“那真拜托了。我从前只会从军讨伐，现在退隐之后才发现在生活上完全是个白痴啊。以前总是看不起炊事兵来着，可明明我连榨橙汁都会把酸水挤进眼睛里。”  
他逗得我和装修工都笑了，他的眼角也绽出柔和的笑纹。我边夸他幽默，边幻想他跪在我两腿之间摇着屁股努力吞吐我的鸡巴的样子。他的嘴很薄却充满肉感，我能顶到他的嗓子眼，但是他都伺候过奥龙，这点分量于他而言恐怕是开胃菜了。  
他坐在凉棚下哼着歌，晃荡交叉的腿的时候，细腻的皮肤时隐时现。我又开始回想海滩上的事情了，不禁给自己又添上一杯橙汁。  
装修工在我的监视下没有得到可乘之机，晌午和我一同离开了。他趴在浴池边给里头放水，臀部结实而窄，长袍从腰部敞开一道缝隙，里面竟然是赤裸的。  
“等着瞧吧，他没几天就能变成很多人的婊子。”  
那装修工揉了把裆部，嗤笑着走了。  
给客人送货的路上，我一直寻思着怎样才能上他。他的实力非凡，如果违背他的意愿，我定然不是对手。我本人又相貌平平，除了尺寸还算自信，并没有能吸引他的资质。他就像夜里的一颗黑珍珠，渐渐地已经吸引到周围人的注意。我的邻居们已经开始借着各式各样的借口登门拜访。  
马车一个颠簸，我突然有了主意。  
修理信箱的那天，他并不在家，我也不需要进门，只需要在院子里就能完成工作。院落里没了他的气息，草木似乎都瞬间枯萎了。我打开信箱并没有看见好奇已久的粉色信笺，有他订阅的时尚杂志，还有烹饪指南。他是个通情达理的人，自然带着水果来道谢了，我想邀请他进门，但他似乎是感到了危险的气息，以锅上烧着菜为借口赶忙回去了。  
直到一天夜里，他终于把新款温泉投入使用。当时夜已经很深了，我是被一阵幽暗的光线吸引，突然从床上起身的，紧接着我就被所看到的震惊了。  
不，与其说是惊讶，不如说是幻想许久后终于遇见的惊喜。  
他点亮了庭院的灯，不知是单纯地以为邻居都睡了，还是丝毫不惧色情的窥伺，竟然赤身裸体地从门前走了出来。我一瞬之间忘了呼吸，不敢相信自己就这样毫无阻拦地欣赏到了他的身体。  
他的皮肤在月光下像是流淌的蜜，胯部三角区域的皮肤却是乳白色的。深粉色的阴茎在走动中微微摇摆着，没有任何毛发遮挡，我想象着他曾经淫荡地把自己的身体打造成恋人喜欢的样子。  
他来到池边，将脚探入水中，被刺激地打了个哆嗦，腿间淌出两道水流。他居然尿出来了，在我看来就像个流着淫水的骚货，难耐后穴无法被填满的寂寞。  
我把手伸进裤子，撸动起来。赶紧把腿张开，让我看清楚。  
他舀出水冲洗身体，再度慢慢试探着把自己沉入水中。我幻想着他满足的低叹，可雾气很快就遮挡了我的视线，只能隐约看见他梳洗头发的样子。  
他闭上眼睛，湿润的嘴唇半张着。我想让他赶紧给自己做手活儿，毕竟谁都在洗澡的时候会这么干。他抚摸着自己的身体，我想象着自己是他的手，在如同奶油般的肌肤上游走着，隆起的高丘是他的臀部，凹陷的是他结实的小腹，遇到柔软的阻碍，那是挺立的乳头，转动着揉捏就会硬起来，他会低吟，用臀部磨蹭我，想要我给他更多快感。  
他慢条斯理地清洗着身体，就在我快失望的时候，从热水中站了起来，坐到浴池的入口处。这样我就能把他的身体看得清晰了，他浅咖啡色的身体微微发红，我甚至能想象那皮肤炙热的温度。  
他张开了腿，扬起下巴，把手放在胸膛上，手指夹住自己的乳头玩弄起来。这该死的媚魔。  
他没有碰下面，只是挤揉着胸部，嘴唇反复翕动着，似乎是在说什么。  
“光。”  
我明白了，他是在念光之战士的名字。  
他的手法很粗鲁，乳头被手指高高提起，大概以前就是被这么玩弄的，现在也只有粗暴地玩法才能让他有感觉。他的阴茎也在幻想中一挺一挺地硬了起来，粉色的头部高扬着，丝毫不为展露出性欲而感到害羞。我快速撸着鸡巴，另一只手伺候睾丸，想在那可爱的乳头尖上拿鸡巴摩擦，把它们顶得凹陷到胸肌里。  
他舔湿了自己的手指，把阴茎压在一边，伸到两腿之间。两指插入后穴的瞬间他的腿立马并拢了，但又强迫自己张开，两脚踩着地，把腰挺起来努力地吃着手指。他一手继续揉着乳头，一手在后穴抽插，摇动着腰在插入的瞬间相撞。  
我打开窗，隐约能听见他的沙哑而热情呻吟。这简直就是在勾引整个小区的男人的一场表演。我不知道暗中还有多少眼睛在偷听，我想现在就走下坡去强奸他，让他从和光之战士做爱的幻觉中醒来，好好看清楚是谁在操他，他就算拒绝又能怎样呢，只要我在他体内进出，他立马就投降了，只想让我插得更深更快，赶紧把精液浇灌给他。  
他会以烙印的名义呼唤我的名字，扭着腰在我身上所求鸡巴。那人说的不错，他真是个骚货。我在手圈成的管道里挺动着，想象那是他的小穴。这个被奥龙操松的贱货，最好夹紧屁股咬得紧一点，否则我就抽出来，让他跪在地上撅起屁股求我满足他。  
他突然夹紧扭过头，身体抽搐起来，那从来没被疼爱的阴茎就光靠后穴和乳头的刺激就射精了。白色的液体落在深色的喘动的皮肤上，他放松了，屁股突然落在地上，软肉震颤，下半身换换滑进水里。  
我也射在窗台下的墙上，恢复了理智。我想把他圈在臂弯中，高潮过后吻他的嘴唇，问他刚才满不满足。  
他披上浴袍，回到房内，我也很快上床沉沉睡去了。  
但第二天刚醒来，噩梦就来了。我听到一声尖叫，睁开眼从梦中惊醒，冲到窗前看到他被之前的装修工按在庭院的地上。  
我来不及穿衣服，赤裸着上身朝屋外跑去。  
“你给我离他远点！”  
我跑下山坡大吼，他是我的！  
他被剥下裤子，长袍也提到了胸口，那个装修工把他的两腿掰开，正把下体对准他的后穴准备插进去。他太紧了，装修工试了两次，都滑到了股沟后面。  
“兄弟，你可别傻了。没瞧见他昨晚的骚样，我在一边都看见了？他嘴上拒绝，屁股可早就淌水了。”  
我冲进院子，一把邮箱连根拔起，挥舞着锤向修理工的头。一声闷响，修理工立马晕倒了，压在他身上。他迅速恢复了冷静，用衣物遮盖自己的身体。我把修理工踢到一边，拉他起来。  
“这人怕是个疯子……我把魔导书落在屋里了，拿他完全没办法。刚才真的谢谢你。”  
他的蓝眼睛里有水光，看上去诱人极了。他的手放在我赤裸的胸膛上，我感觉自己硬了。他大约以为是晨勃，并没说什么。  
“好邻居，这是我应该做的。”  
我朝他微笑，替他捡起落在远处的鞋，心里打算开始我的计划。  
信箱又坏了，沾着装修工的血迹。粉色的信件撒了一地。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家有什么想要搞未亡人的想法都可以留言告诉我。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的喜欢，心意我都收到了。  
> 披着马甲写文也算是我的恶趣味，我的真身是谁并不重要，就当我是个穿着黄马甲的活雷锋就好了。

我苏醒过来的时候，他正像条狗似的在地毯上爬，拾起一条袜子，擦两腿之间的精液。我看了看外面的天色，刚刚大概睡了三四个小时。他比我先醒了，让自己离开了我的身体。  
“过来，不再躺一会儿？”  
他的眼睛是肿的，被眼泪泡过，眼白上布满红色血丝。他没拒绝，回到我身边侧身依靠在垫子上。  
床单上有十几张粉红色的信纸，原本被叠得很整齐，现在皱巴巴的，被各种液体濡湿了。我看到这些信，心里就会来气，便一巴掌拍在他的肉臀上。他吓了一跳，浑身都随之颤动，我看他两腿难以合拢，后穴已经变成肿胀的洞的样子，又来了性致。就这样压着他的腰，骑在他身上。  
“别……真的不行了……”  
信是恒辉队西萨纳兰支部寄出的，我想起其中一封信的开头是这么写的：  
我听说你要搬到海都去了。十分抱歉，我有巡逻任务，作为你和光多年的朋友，没有办法替你送行了。不过我相信像你一样强大又温柔的人，不论在何处都能以自己的方式生存下去。下个月我可能就要升职了，到时候我会和长官说，把我调遣到利姆萨·罗敏萨的驻点做外交官，到时候请一定要来和我喝酒，我听说那边的啤酒是最好的。  
那边的气候会更适合你吧，比这里要湿润多了，我想你的皮肤怕是要变黑了。我恐怕是要失去给你涂润肤露的机会了，我现在正在颠簸的马车上，回忆起一点点摸遍你全身的感觉。我的利刃都硬了……  
要在你那地方摩擦上一夜才行。一个月后，我就那么做吧。你最好提前在嘴上抹上蜂蜜，多说点好话，后半夜我可能饶了你。或是像你上次那样，答应让我射在里面也行。光走了之后，一直是我在照顾你，要求同等待遇不为过吧？

事情要从一周前说起，那时候他在我眼里还是个贞洁的寡妇。  
那天遇到装修工的袭击后，他几天都没出门。我猜他定然心情不好，便打算给他个小惊喜。我带上皮尺和脚凳，敲响了他的门。  
来开门的他穿着一身玄月睡袍，不是民间小作坊的仿制品，而是出自裁缝专家的高级货。  
“有事儿？”  
他问我，脸上有刚睡醒的红晕。  
“最近流行奥黛，我正要去市场上给老板们定制一笔。你有兴趣做我的模特？给你量身定做，让我拍两张照片就行，就当作是抵了手工费。”  
我看得出来他是爱美之人，在穿衣上毫不吝啬，这种好事自然无从拒绝。他让我进了房间，一楼是敞亮的客厅，挂着几幅画。二楼是卧室，除了床和衣柜也别无他物。  
“我做模特？你可太抬举我了。”  
他似乎害羞了，迅速把长发编了个辫子，用红色发带系好。额前垂的头发遮去表情。  
“人类的身体匀称。腿太长太短都影响衣服原本的特征，带尾巴的打扮又麻烦。你是人类男性，最近又流行美黑。我今早正在画图，脑子里想谁合适，你就立马蹦出来了。”  
我把卷尺取出来，它像一条暗红色的蛇，游过我的手臂，下滑到地面上，仿佛伺机要偷袭他。  
“为了数据准确，麻烦把衣服脱了。”  
他愣了一秒，似乎是为自己答应的事情感到后悔了。  
我正是这么打算的。摆好了凳子，转身的瞬间，我听见睡袍落在地上的声音。我回过神，视线落在他小腿以下，余光中他穿着条半透明的白色内裤，是柔绢质地的，吸汗而透气。他的阴茎兜在里面，隔着布料能看到深粉色的龟头。  
“先量上身吧。”  
我让他面对我立正站着。我比他高，以至于他站在矮凳上正好任我摆布。轻轻地点他的手腕，他就知道把胳膊平举起来，让我量他的上臂围。他的肩宽恰到好处，腰细，胸膛饱满。我把皮尺从他腋下穿过，在前胸交叉，手指尖故意不小心地在暗红的乳尖上擦过，他的乳尖挺起来了。  
我微微收紧皮尺，乳头被勒近了胸肌当中。  
他动了动肩膀，眼神躲闪起来。  
“抱歉，是不是我的手太凉了？”  
我装木作样地快速搓了搓手，趁他来不及拒绝，将他的内裤向下挽了一圈。他想要后退，被我立马用皮尺圈住了。  
“你的腰可真够细的。”  
“是……”  
他想要破除尴尬的气氛，可内裤已经被拉下了一半，臀部已经露了出来，阴茎也因为布料勒紧了，而完全显露出了形状。  
“之前也是因为不够强壮，才被推去做魔导师的……”  
“之前想做什么？”  
“吟游诗人。”  
会有机会的，不用多久，你就要在床上给我唱一晚上的放浪神之歌。  
“来吧，从凳子上下来，一脚踩在上面。”  
他颇不好意思地提上了内裤，抬起一条腿，大腿上的肌肉线条立马显露了出来。我把手指顶住他大腿内侧的根部，丈出一拿的距离，用尺子勒住。测量了到膝盖的距离，胯到地面的长度和脚长。皮尺若有若无地在他小腿上摩擦着。  
“好了，这就完事了。”  
我放开他的脚，把尺子重新缠起来。他立马拾回睡袍，我想回头跟他商量工期，就瞥了一眼的瞬间，发现他勃起了，内裤被撑出了形状，阴茎难受得困在里面。  
他对上了我的眼神，想要解释，我没给他机会，立马按住他的肩头，吻住他。他的嘴唇比我想象还要软，不需要撬动，心甘情愿地为我开启了。他大约也没想到自己就这样放下了防线，放软了身体，弹出舌尖和我缠绵起来。我吮吸着他的舌尖，想要把他的气息都吸入口中，手也打开他的衣摆，拉下他的内裤，把阴茎掂在手里。  
“我知道，你不需要解释。”  
“你一定觉得我这人差劲透了吧……”  
“怎么会，只是单纯的性欲而已。又有什么错呢？”  
我顺便也为自己的犯罪正名了。  
他居然没有躲闪，坦然把身体交到了我的手中，甚至迫不及待地在我手中挺动着。他的阴茎硬而有弹性，我把它压下去。它又可怜兮兮地流着淫液弹起来。  
“忍了这么久，很辛苦吧？”  
我听说禁欲两三年的军人伴侣甚至能对着形状奇怪的魔药瓶子发情，他恐怕再等下去就要骑在我身上求我满足了。  
“这幅模样遇到坏人了怎么办？不怕被操坏了？”  
“你的话没关系，一直都很温柔。”  
我蹲下去坐在脚凳上，让他一脚踩着我的膝盖，把胯全部露出来。  
“你其实今早就期待着我来了？才穿成这样。”  
我一手给他手淫，一手揉他的乳头。  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
他没回答我，自顾自地叫起来了。我摸到他的嘴唇，他主动给我舔舐手指，意思是想邀请我玩他的后穴。他舔湿了，连手指缝都照顾到，我故意抠他的喉咙深处，干呕起来都不反抗。  
我放开了他的阴茎，朝前头弹了一下。我们俩都看着它淌着前列腺液左右摇摆的可笑模样，他蓝色的眼眸像是着火了都青磷。  
我掰开他的臀瓣，一手操控一半，使劲地揉，让肉从我的指缝里溢出去。他的后穴很紧，塞了两根手指就很艰难了，但我看他似乎不疼的样子，就想再塞一根无名指进去。他已经坐在我的手上起伏起来。  
“你这就满足了？”  
“我以为……你等会儿还要去上层有事……”  
我这才想起来等会儿的订单，在心里暗骂了一句。但回头一想，把他晾在这里，他恐怕又要痒得用斧头柄磨屁股了。我想看他饱受折磨的样子，说不定今晚他就等不及跑到我家来，掀起自己的长袍，里面光溜溜的，自己扩张好的后穴里塞着魔药瓶子。  
我要用皮尺把他的鸡巴根部勒住，操他一晚上。  
他自己用屁股往我手上套，嗯嗯啊啊地自己揉胸。我看他这骚样，掏出鸡巴插到他嘴里，他似乎不太会舔，睁大了眼睛喊着，胡乱动着舌头。  
我揪住他的头发让他站起来转过身，就在他屁股缝里摩擦。我看着他贪吃又没胆的小穴饥渴地蠕动着，一带的皮肤都被阴毛磨得通红。后来抵住小穴射的，只进去了一点。他早就射了，还把自己的精液涂在小腹上。  
我一边穿衣服收拾装备，一边跟他说：  
“等我隔两天带着样衣过来，操你的时候拍照。”  
他去抠屁股里的精液了。我把潮湿的手在他枕头上蹭干，并没忘记此行的正事。一个能够投影的棱镜藏在他的衣柜上，一个通讯呗贴在他的床底，在他回来之前，我就完成了一切。  
下次他再喊着光之战士的名字手淫，我就不光能听见，还能清楚的看见了。  
我在他屁股上打了一巴掌，开心地出门去了。我取到定金，一半拿去晌午喝酒，一半留着。旅馆里长期住着一个四处游走的商人，经常进些好玩的东西。芳香蝾螈毒腺提取出来的春药，还有亚拉戈时代留存下来的情趣道具，我顺道去了，买了一个会锁住阴茎电极刺激的圆环。到黄昏回家的时候，还在想要不要今晚去操他。  
我转进小路，却看到他的鸟棚里有两只鸟。再往前走，看见一个高大的敖龙正站在门口讲话，他在料理花草，两人的对话很平静，似乎是在说养陆行鸟的事。敖龙长得高而魁梧，一身黑色的铠甲，两手掐腰，衣服无所畏惧的样子。一米多长的铁剑插在花团的土中。  
那个敖龙转过来，那是死去光之战士的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海都会因为这个寡妇房价暴涨吗？

嚣张的暗黑骑士饶有兴趣地从头到脚打量我。他也从花园里站起身，朝我打了个招呼，眼神里尽是紧张和尴尬。  
我忘记自己是怎么走回家的了，脚像是踩在沼泽地里，头晕脑胀。那个人……那个身穿黑色盔甲的人，和他的丈夫实在是长得太像了。  
可那个该死的光之战士现在不应该烂得只剩下骨头了吗？  
大英雄现在应该已经烂成了一滩腐肉，眼睁睁地看我操性感的男妻才对。我回想起高大敖龙阴狠的眼神，打了个哆嗦，浑身的汗毛都立了起来。  
要是被知道我趁着他最饥渴不安的时候，用那美妙身体泄欲了，敖龙恐怕现在就能上来砍了我的头。和军人的伴侣偷情，根据大国防联军法我随时都能被碎尸万段。可我觉得刺激，想起早些时候他在我身上扭腰的模样，一股莫名的沾沾自喜竟然涌上心头。  
我关上门，感觉心里稍微安全了点，哆哆嗦嗦地摸出那张剪报，他和光之战士的合照上有我的精斑，但足够我辨别了。  
暗黑骑士和光之战士五官上竟然有些细微的不同：光之战士下巴上的疤不见了，鼻梁也更宽一些。  
我恍然间明白了，那是他找的替身。  
我愤怒、困惑、茫然又嫉妒。这么多年过去了，没人能代替他心中的光之战士，我以为他对我产生了欲望，实则他只不过是恰好后穴感到寂寞，正赶上我这跟合适的按摩棒罢了。现在有比我更出色的替代品来了，那人登门入室，今晚在他身上驰骋，而他却轻易地将我拒之门外。枉我长久以来的示好和耐心，如果那天他被强暴了，恐怕也是暗地里感叹男人鸡巴的美妙，说不定还要把罪犯邀请到家里，主动扭着屁股再来一轮。  
我又想起别人告诉我的话了，他会成为很多人的婊子。  
我沉浸在自己意淫的世界里，回过神时以及天黑了。在我脑中，他被十几个肮脏粗鲁的矿工轮流射在里面，巧克力色的皮肤上都是白色的粘液。只要想到他正在和暗黑骑士干什么，我的内心就怒火中烧。  
只要打开通讯呗，就能知道那个房间里正在发现的事情。幻象棱镜是我从黑市商人那里买的，子体能向母体传送影像，恐怕一接通就能看到敖龙骑在他身上尽情摆腰的样子。我几度想要把它打开，可又犹豫地收手。看到凌乱的工作台，更是心烦意乱，一挥袖子把半成品全扫到了地上。  
我想得到他，想占有他，囚禁他，胡思乱想，甚至有想杀他的欲望。  
通讯呗随着图纸一起飞出去，弹到墙上，开关被震开了。一瞬之间，低沉急促的叫床声充满了整个屋子。他好像被操得狠了，声音像是浸了水的玻璃，湿润而易碎。呼吸断断续续，应着敖龙在他体内进出的频率。他的呻吟渐渐高了，最后发出了一声不满的叹息，接着是衣料摩擦的声音。  
他迷情地小声嘀咕了一句：“从后面……全都进来……”  
“这段时间憋坏你了吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“有多想？”  
“每天晚上……睡不着觉……”  
“不是每天都给你写信了吗？”  
“用那个试着做过，还是不够。”  
“哦？怎么做的……”  
“两根手指放进去，想象你平时那样。”  
“奶头也玩了吧？”  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
我气馁地打开幻象棱镜，他屋子里的场景被投影在我房间的墙上。他躺在床上，扭得像一条蛇，敖龙正在吸他的乳头。他疼又享受，脚趾都紧绷着，在敖龙脊背的鳞片上摩擦。敖龙吸着他的乳头，拉扯到极限才松开牙齿，他的胸口上有几个吻痕。  
那敖龙太肆意了，完全把他当成了自己到所有物。  
他用两脚按揉着敖龙到臀部，主动翻过身去挺起臀部。  
“快点进来，我要你今晚都待在里面。”  
我不用看能想象那紧密的后穴被开发成什么样子了。敖龙没费什么力气，就一口气插到了底，皱着眉毛拍了下他的屁股，让他别饥渴地吸的太紧。他趴在枕头上，爽得小腿都勾了起来。  
敖龙抽插地猛而快，他也按耐不住用屁股去撞敖龙的胯部。  
“给我老实点，被这么快就发骚！”  
敖龙揪住他的辫子，把他强行按在枕头里。另一只手按住他的腰，让他无法动弹，只能撅着屁股挨操。他的叫床声断断续续，带着窒息的压抑声，饱满睾丸拍打他会阴的声音把卑微的求饶盖过了。  
敖龙扒开他的臀瓣，看了看红肿的穴口。  
“都被操开多少次了，怎么还像个处女似的。”  
“别停下来……啊啊……又碰到了……”  
敖龙退至只有龟头卡在里面，一口气顶到了底，他被刺激的尖叫了一下。敖龙把尿似的抬起他一条腿，看下面硬涨都阴茎一挺一挺地吐液。  
“刚刚不是说快死了吗？我看你下面挺精神的，死不了。光能这么操你吗？那家伙什么都不懂，你求他慢点，他也会把你往死里干吧？”  
他抱着枕头，闷声闷气地说：“和光比你还差得远了，顶多就是长了张像他还不如他都脸罢了。”  
敖龙更快地在他体内进出，这回顶得太猛把他的头撞在了墙上。他尖叫出来，自己揉着乳头和阴茎，还牵着敖龙的手掐他的臀瓣，拧他的腰。  
“光曾经让我三天下不了床过，你要不要试试看？这次休假五天，让我天天在床上任你为所欲为？”  
“婊子……”  
“你把我插牢了，我就是你的了。”  
敖龙把他拉起来，从后面咬他的脖颈，抖了抖阴囊，全射在他里面了。他脸上有满足的红晕，让敖龙离开他，俯下身去吻沾满精液的龟头，舔得干干净净。  
在敖龙再度硬起来之前，他热情地吻敖龙的身体，舔健壮的胸膛，肚脐，大腿的内侧，把鼻子凑到会阴处吸松垮下来的阴囊。  
他那淫荡的模样仿佛一个永远无法得到满足的无底洞，整个小区的男人轮流在他身上发泄都无法满足他。他似乎很为这副光之战士调教过的身体满意似的，站在床边弯下腰，让敖龙欣赏饱满臀瓣之间涂满精液都洞口。  
敖龙站起来，又插入他，他只能踮脚才能满足敖龙。敖龙顶了他一下，他一个踉跄，被迫走出了一步。  
“给我往前走？”  
敖龙插着腰，一边操他，一边逼着他往前。  
“要去哪？别……啊！太深了？”  
“你不是室外修了浴池吗？”  
“别……别在外面？”  
“我要让有些人知道你现在是谁的母狗。”  
“我才搬来没多久……求求你……”  
“你不说邻居们对你很好？那还不快去好好报答他们？有不少人想看你这模样吧，多少人想着你的屁股手淫呢。”  
他虽然嘴上拒绝着，却慢慢走出了棱镜投影都范围。我只能听到撞击臀部的脆响和他沙哑的呻吟慢慢远去。  
我从窗户望去，他被赶进院子里，和一个强壮的敖龙以一根粗大黝黑的鸡巴相连着。他两脚一软跪在地上，敖龙便也蹲在草地上继续操他，淫水滴入土壤当中。  
他朝前爬行，想要躲开敖龙的鞭打，敖龙很快追上他一插到底。似痛苦而愉悦的叫声在平静的夜色中荡漾开，周围有的房间灯突然亮起，却又瞬间灭了。黑暗之中不知道有多少此起彼伏的粗声喘息。  
敖龙在雄性之间，炫耀着对他的占有。射在他脊背上。  
他倒在草地上，敖龙甩掉鸡巴上的淫水，渡入温泉。他过了一会儿，回过神，拖着被情欲榨干的身子也泡入温泉当中，没过多久又被强迫骑在敖龙身上起伏。  
月光贪心地照亮他被摧残的完美躯体，嘴唇在精液的浇灌下更加鲜艳了。淫靡的水声和情色话语变成了邻居们一天辛苦工作的犒劳。他是满足所有人幻想的婊子，每个人都能被他点燃，每个人都能窥探他的密处，射在他身上。  
一夜过去，当他叫到发不出声音的时候，我的奥黛也完成了。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

暗黑骑士日出之前离开了，登门拜访时只有他一人在家。他极力控制住表情，但还是败露了许些震惊和羞涩，看到我搭载手臂上等待试穿但奥黛，甚至是有些愧疚了。  
经过昨晚，我的心已经平复下来，甚至消去对他的怨恨。我原以为他是个等待被征服的寡妇，但实际上他是被光之战士训练出来征服男人的野兽。他的温和与甜蜜，正如强盛的欲望和野心都是真实的。他不仅是个温床，更是陷阱。  
我没等他同意，便侧身挤进了房间。空气是温暖粘稠的，带着做爱后的气息。他光脚站着仿佛不知道说些什么，咬着下嘴唇。我一边克制着想脱掉他衣服的冲动，一边在思考这是不是他布下的下一个陷阱。  
我首先打破沉默，把衣服递给他。  
“拿去试试吧，我带了工具，现场也可以改。”  
“抱歉……我今天的状态不太好……”  
“没必要多虑。”  
我上前一步，拉近了距离，将奥黛搭载他肩上，黑色的绢料衬他的皮肤，苛欲而守己。  
“你没做错什么，你可以把我当成他。”我抛出我的诱饵，怕他以为自己听错了，甚至又重复了一遍：“你可以把我当成光之战士，你一直在想他。我知道。”  
我解开他的睡衣的腰带，遮住他的眼睛。他似乎有些茫然，这在他看来，太刺激而背德，可恰好填补在他永远无法填满的欲望上。  
“不……不是这样的……”  
“我想我爱上你了，我愿意为你做这种事。”  
他摇头，但我看出来他已经动摇了。自从光之战士死去，他一直在寻找他的英雄，可别人享受着他的身体，却不愿意活在光之战士的光环下，只有我可以。  
他张开颤动的嘴唇，试着呼唤了：  
“光……”  
“嗯。”  
他眼前的布渐渐湿润了，开始寻找我的脸。他勾住我的脖子，踮起脚吻我的脸。  
“光……光……抱抱我，光。”  
我搂住他的腰。他主动地往我怀里钻，不带任何情欲地深情吻我的脸，呼吸带着泪水的味道。他寻觅着我的嘴唇，主动探出舌尖吮吸我。他的吻温柔又甜蜜，渐渐变得色情起来。  
我们的身体紧贴着，他发出轻笑。  
“光……你变硬了……”  
我让他转过身，将奥黛替他套上，拉起背后的拉链。我从窗户上看过他的身体的每一寸，尺寸正好，他的屁股昨晚被操肿了，所有稍微紧一些。我其实不太会说这种淫话，只能压低声音在他耳边悄声说：  
“只要看到你我就硬了。”  
我隔着衣服揉搓他的乳头，他很快就硬了起来，臀部急不可耐地在我胯间摩擦着。他的臀部充满弹性，看他这般热情主动，在股缝里抽插都能让我差点射出来。  
他转过身跪在我面前，摸到我的裤链，将裤子拉倒脚底。阴茎弹出来前列腺液甩在他的脸上，他皱起眉头。我记得他不太会口交，这次也只是中规中矩地含着。他似乎能感受到我并不满足，叉开两腿蹲着，将下摆提到露出跨步，在我面前露出阴茎撸动着。  
“光，教教我……”  
他让我的阴茎在脸颊上涂满淫液，伸出舌头摆出自己虚心学习的态度，又含住我，尽力吞到根部。  
“别的男人没教过你？”  
“我只和你做过……我属于你一个人……”  
他看起来很委屈，眼泪流了下来。我把手指沿着鸡巴伸到他嘴里，在龟头上画了一圈，让他用舌头在上面剐蹭。他悟性很强，一边舔一边用舌尖刺探马眼。我感觉自己快射了，从他的嘴里抽了出来。  
他似乎有些失落，半张着嘴两膝分开跪在地上。我用脚拨弄了下他滴水的阴茎，让他去床上躺着。  
他摸索着寻找床的方向，直到小腿突然被床角绊倒，衣角摔了上去。我撩起他衣服的后摆，打他淫荡又浑圆的屁股，他发出满足的痛叫。  
微微分开的大腿间布满青紫色的吻痕。我把他反过来，吸咬他大腿内侧的皮肤。他舒服得只会浪叫，小穴也跟着收缩，脚趾都兴奋地蜷缩起来。  
我给他口角，他弓起了腰，又想逃离这快感，又想往我嘴里插。他求饶道：  
“我受不了了……光，太刺激了……好麻，想射……”  
“我没这么弄过你？”  
“角会刺到皮肤上，你怕我疼，做过一次就没有了……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……可是我也想让光舒服。比起前面我更喜欢用后面和你一起高潮。”  
他爬起来背对我跪在床上，自己掰开臀瓣，第一次对我提出了请求：  
“没关系的，就这么直接插进来……”  
我扶住鸡巴顶住他的后穴，他就已经迫不及待地想自己抬腰吃进去。我故意引诱他，让他难耐地扭腰求欢，他着急地快要哭了出来，求我赶紧操进去干他。  
我按住他的腰，一插到底。他立马交了出来，好像禁欲了两三年终于得到了满足。他含着光之战士的名字，却求着我更使劲地操他。我疯狂地把他钉在床上操干，侵犯他炙热柔软的后穴，从来没有这么强烈的性欲过。我甚至产生了狂妄的念头，我想让他因为我高潮，猝死在这床上。  
我知道此刻他愿意为我做任何事情，他甚至会因为我的羞辱感到快乐，他愿意陪我玩任何性虐的游戏。可我此刻只想在他身上高潮，又不想高潮，只想听着他一边感叹我操他有多爽，一边淫叫。  
他说他要射了。我抽出到只剩下头部，又整根插进去，每一次抽插他都有精液流出来。直到他高潮结束，还在心满意足地被我干。我又把他操硬之后才射了，从他身体内退了出来躺在一边。  
他满足地摸着穴口的精液，依靠过来吻我的嘴唇。  
“再干我……光。”  
他感觉到热，想要脱下奥黛，我阻止了他。  
“我要给你拍照。”  
他一定是产生了什么淫荡的念头，笑了起来，站起身坐到卧室里的沙发上，一只脚踩上扶手。  
“你说到时候他们会想买旗袍还是买你呢？”  
“我是光一个人的。”  
闪光灯过后，他换了个姿势，趴在椅背上，微微撩起后摆，露出修美的腿和正在慢慢淌下的精液。我让他全露出来，他显然害羞了，但还是露出臀部，降下腰炫耀着被我操肿的后穴。  
我拍了两张，让他换个姿势。他对着镜头揉弄自己的乳头，拉扯着布料，让坚硬的乳头顶出凸起。  
又张开腿，一边撸动半硬的阴茎，一边在穴口画圈。我扔给他两个冰凉光滑的魔晶石，是客人镶嵌剩下的边角料，他慢慢推入小穴，冰凉的触感让他尖叫起来。一颗，两颗，我甚至能透过透明的石头看到小穴贪婪吮吸的样子。  
“喜欢我这么玩你吗？”  
他点头。  
“我以前是怎么弄你的？”  
“我不知道……”  
他一阵颤抖，被我拍了下来。我摸他的脸颊，他顺从地依偎过来。他甜美而成熟，这样子是其他上过他的人都没资格欣赏的。我牵着他的手摸我又硬起来的鸡巴，问他：  
“想要吗？”  
他点头。  
“我以前是怎么操你的？”  
“你……不喜欢我说话，喜欢捂着我嘴，从后面……”  
“像狗一样操你吗？”  
他点头。  
“我上你几次？”  
“三次……”  
他吮吸着我的拇指。小穴难耐地挤压出了半颗魔晶石，又被他自觉推了回去。  
“一周三次？”  
“不……当时和加雷玛开战，打胜仗的时候你就会干我，打败仗的时候也会……还有洗澡的时候，埋伏的时候……哈啊……”  
我掐住他的乳头，他叫了一声，阴茎不断痉挛摇动着。我让他把腿打开，把魔晶石一个个吐出来，第一个掉落下来，滚远了，第二个，第三个。他靠在我身上，听着我的鼓励，主动为我口交，第三个，他费劲了一些，进进出出磨的他发疯，他疯狂吞吐着我的鸡巴，想象那正在体内进出。  
第四个，终于掉了出来，他大汗淋漓，阴茎也完全充血硬挺着。他恳求我再操他。  
“就这么想要我干你吗？”  
他似乎是回想起来某些场面，突然夹紧双腿，就这么射了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太苦了。三次元它榨干了我。


	6. Chapter 6

“为什么要选择这样的生活，我起初还以为你是个从一而终的人。”  
他正在给我口交，技术稍微长进了些，舔着阴茎下面的三股阳筋。我的问题似乎不合逻辑，他也没有准备好答案，以笑回应了我的无知。  
“你以为光之战士是个什么样的人？我又为什么变成这样？我以前只是军队里一个战绩平平的秘术师罢了，和大多数春心荡漾的人一样爱慕着光之战士。他走到哪，忠心不二的大军就跟到哪里。他和我做过一次，原因是什么我未曾问过，然后就有第二次，第三次。后来他每夜都传唤我，内容也无他，单纯的做爱而已，我却很享受。那个人不会什么花言巧语，想说的话都在眼睛里，我后来和很多人上床，那样明亮又单一的眼神却从未见过。”  
他摸了摸我的脸，“你倒是这一点有些像他，也许年轻的时候，他也是这个样子。”  
他没再和我讲话，骑在我身上闭上眼起伏，脑海中仍然是光之战士的幻象。我在他的床上躺到了下午才想着离开。他披上外袍，体贴地跪下为我系上鞋带，整理衣领和头发，又轻柔吻我的脸。一切如梦似幻，我又故意去掐他的臀肉，他笑着躲开了。  
“明天见，后天见，我想每时每刻见到你。我想把你锁在家里。”  
我笨拙地说这老掉牙的情话，依依不舍地离开。暗黑骑士不知什么时候回来了，也许等了很久，也许刚才的淫言浪语听了个一清二楚。我畏惧他，看他那锋利的巨刃，怕他因我偷了他的人而斩我的头。他起身，像是一条盘踞的黑龙突然活跃起来。我身体绷直，想要躲开，脚却如同生了根。  
他拍了拍我的肩膀，给我了一个仿佛调侃的眼神，把在庭院里捡到的领巾搭在我肩上。  
“别把自己搭进去。”  
我不知道这是一句警戒还是忠告。他大摇大摆地走进我刚离开的房间，仿佛自己就是这的半个主人。  
暗黑骑士在此逗留了半周，这段时间没见他在市场出现过，也没在海滩晒日光浴，偶尔有果蔬送货上门。我担心他的近况，怕暗黑骑士因为我的存在而惩罚他，想要登门拜访，又没有胆量，思索再三寄去了一封书信，讯问他可好。  
他很快回了我，只隔了一夜，我想可能是他亲自送信上门的。我早上迫不及待地去检查信箱，却发现信箱的小门上挂着白色的布料，拿下来抖开一看，是一条半透明的乳白色内裤。  
他的信里只有一句话：“想你亲手为我穿上。”  
夜里我用他的内裤包住阴茎自慰，全部射在里面。下次我要把它塞在他嘴里干他，堵住那发出甜蜜沙哑叫床声的嘴，让他呼吸里都是我的味道。  
军休假结束，暗黑骑士便离开了，同日他便出现在海滩上，很多人想给他买冷饮，有些人更是嚣张，买烤肠烤玉米给他吃。他穿着一身黑色的长袍，终于有了点寡妇的模样，懒洋洋地躺在太阳伞的阴凉下。我猜这几日的纵欲已经将他榨干了。  
他戴着墨镜，没人知道他正在看什么，每个人都妄想被他的目光宠幸。他看我走来钓鱼，邀请我在他身旁躺下，我享受着周围嫉妒的目光，感觉灼热的视线让我情欲都膨胀起来。他就着我的手，舔着冰淇淋，汁水流在到我手指上，他连我的手指都舔干净了。  
他的舌很软，很凉。  
整个下午，他都在阳光下昏昏欲睡，直到夜色降临才醒过来。远处升起焰火，人们的注意力都被吸引去了，他才悄悄来到我身边。  
我想要掀起他长袍的下摆，但他羞涩地躲过去了。我说我想要奖励，用头蹭他的前胸，他的态度才软化下来。  
他看了远处的人群，才一颗颗解开衣扣，将衣襟左右拉开。不出我所料，他里面果然是赤裸的，身体上没有明显的伤痕，但显然是被凌虐过的，脖颈前胸大腿内侧和小腿肚上都是咬痕，皮肤上是被龙鳞摩擦破损的痕迹，乳头仍然肿胀着，阴茎也有被捆绑的痕迹。  
他跨坐在我身上，让我尽情摸他的身体，温热的手掌大概是有疗伤的功效，他舒服得哼了出来。  
他只能让我在会阴和臀瓣之间摩擦，远方人声喧闹起来，他很快就射了，只留出一些半透明的前列腺液。他娴熟地给我手淫和口交，一遍吻我的脸颊。  
我想我已经感受到他的热情了，变把他压在身下，一边挺动在他身上摩擦着，一边恳求他：“看着我……看着我……”  
“光……”  
“不，看我……”  
他的眼中似乎有泪，又似乎是悔恨，似乎想要说什么，都被低声的呻吟填满了。我要高潮了，就这样忽视了那时他没能出口的话。我把他弄的一片狼籍，目送他回家。  
我原以为他会休整上几天，没想第二天便有工匠登门拜访，我怀着好奇在门外徘徊，没过多久，那工匠出来，手中拎着两三件工艺品。  
“我帮别人家装修，来淘两件二手货。”  
他的下一句话，让我没能分心多想。  
“真是个尤物，被那个军人搞成这样，刚刚还让我上了一次。虽然多给了一万金，但是也值得了。上次那个军人跟我买一对入夹，还要我加入他们，我已经结婚本来想拒绝的，但是看他在床上那副模样，再冷静下来的时候，已经是在他身体里面了……哈哈哈……”  
我呆在原地。接下来的几日，不断有工匠出入他的家，期待而至，又满足而归。  
夏季暴风雨多发，就在抑郁的情绪中在家被困了几天。因为拖单也亏损了不少。  
有一夜梦到他来了，他引导我走向海滩，在海水中呼唤我的名字。那是他第一次直呼我名字，拥吻我，仿佛他已经抛弃了过去。水滴在他的皮肤上折射出光，如同一粒粒珍珠。  
再醒来的时候，两三辆马车正驶下山坡，我追上去问情况，那些工人告诉我他早已经搬走了。  
去了哪里，没人知道。我尝试过给他写信，想要问问他的落脚处，我有新款式的衣服想要送给他，希望他在新地方一切顺利。我仿佛和曾经卑微的求爱者一样，书信只能被他看上一眼，瞬间就被烧掉。也许他已经寻找了新的替身，也许又有愚蠢的好色者，跌入了他布置的陷阱。我生命中的一束光离开了。  
他是光之战士衣钵的继承人，所到之处，爱慕者蜂拥而至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就这样稀里糊涂的完结了。在开写之前就决定了寡妇会玩弄大家的心之后潇洒离开的结局。  
> 希望大家能喜欢，我一直是个隐藏在暗处的打字工，但是大家的评论都看到了。一直以来都好开心，好被鼓励，所以源源不断地写出来了。  
> 还请大家继续用评论和转发声援我！AO3 的评论也很好留（不需要注册，留在这里我也能看到！  
> 最后如果有哪位金主爸爸想要约稿，请买下我呜呜

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家交流更多搞法。


End file.
